momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
DNA Rhapsody
DNA Rhapsody (DNA狂詩曲 (ラプソディ)) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on March 7, 2012 as one of the coupling songs from the single Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai. The song was used as the theme song for Momoya Kizami Shouga and Kizami Ninniku commercials in 2012. The song ranked first in the Momoiro Clover song popularity poll in 2013 by Recochoku. Details The song is an homage to the QUEEN's song Bohemian Rhapsody.Trend News - ももクロ『DNA狂詩曲』などを手がける前田たかひろの作詞力 There's a similar melody in the second verse of the song to "Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?" in Bohemian Rhapsody. The title is also chosen to be read as "Rhapsody" (instead of the original kanji), because only a few person know about QUEEN these days. The song is highly popular for a coupling song. In 2013, it's ranked first in the Momoiro Clover song popularity poll by Recochoku and described as the song with heart touching lyrics, an encouraging reminder to always take a step toward tomorrow with our weaknesses and strengthsRecochoku Special Popularity Poll 2013(archived). The song is ranked second in the Count Down TV "Momoiro Clover Z TOP 5 Favorite Song" in 2014 Count Down TV April 2014 Episode. TBS and ranked fourth in the 2013 "song you want to watch in live concert" poll by Space Shower TV.Natalie - 位は「走れ！」ももクロライブでアガる曲トップ30決定 The song is often performed in the beginning of their large scale live concerts. On June 16, 2013 the song was used as the entrance song of Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles (currently in New York Yankees) pitcher Masahiro Tanaka.Tokyo Sports - マー君　ももクロ名曲に変更し開幕９連勝 He stated that the song gives a positive feeling, like in the lyrics "Senaka oshite ageru kette ageru" (ll give your back a push, even a kick).Weekly Playboy No.38. Published on September 22, 2013 The song was performed by Shounandai High School Brass Band of Kanagawa Prefecture White Shooting Stars in 2013 World Championship for Marching Show Bands on August 11, 2013 and won the second place. Shounandai White Shooting Stars also performed in the Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi WORLD SUMMER DIVE 2013.8.4 Nissan Stadium Taikai live concert. In 2013, it's revealed that BIRTH BIRTH, one of the lead song in 5TH DIMENSION album, is the answer song to DNA Rhapsody.Sora x Niwa Ginza BODYSLAM BOYS. Original Broadcast March 25, 2013. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = naku no wa jibun shidai warau no mo jibun shidai saa dousun no ka kimena... BREEZE... shinkokyuu de kimi ga sodatsu rokuchou no saibou ga ue muite senobi suru zetsubou..sore wa yowamushi no iiwake ruri-iro no sora to chikyuu ni kimi hitori nante wake nai sa EVERYDAY EVERYNIGHT tomaranai koudou sore wa ashita he no shouko ANYTIME ANYWHERE chansu wa matteru mejirushi ga nai tte dake sa iki isoge okureru na oku suru na "mou yameru na!" senaka oshite ageru kette ageru kimi wo suki de ite ageru soredemo hitori tte iu nara "baka yaro!" tte itte ageru nee kimi to iru dake de nanka idenshi ga warau kizuna nante mon wa imasara iwanakute ii kara gyutto nigitta te wo tsunaide ikou CRY... namida wa kawaku no janai kimi no kokoro ni shimikonde akai chi ni kaetteyuku jinsei... sore wa shinu made no wai-ji-rou shinjiru koto dake ja tarinai tsuyokute yowai boku-tachi sa minna dakedo wakatteru (demo jibun kawaisa ni maketeshimau) tadashii koto to sou denai koto (zen to aku dake ja warikirenai yo no naka dakedo) kusarazu ni tachimukae tachiagare "mou nakun janai!" kimi wa akirameru ka? me wo sorasu ka? shippo wo maite nigedasu ka? me mo kuchi mo mimi mo fusaida saru ni natte ikiteku ka? itsuka kuru kanashimi nara chanto kuru ka wakaranai sonna mono no sei de ima kara guzuguzu shicha dame da bitto kakugo kime tobidashite ikou! migite wo sashidashite hidarite wa dou suru? tagai no namida wo nugueba ii kimi wa boku no kagami boku no kokoro boku no kinou to kyou to ashita... senaka oshite ageru kette ageru kimi wo suki de ite ageru soredemo hitori tte iu nara "baka yaro!" tte butte ageru nee kimi to iru dake de nanka idenshi ga warau kizuna nante mon wa imasara iwanakute ii kara chanto wakatteiru kara gyutto gyutto gyutto gyutto nigitta te wo tsunaide ikou |-| Original = 泣くのは自分次第 笑うのも自分次第 さぁどうすンのか決めな… BREEZE…深呼吸でキミが育つ 60兆の細胞が 上向いて背伸びする 絶望…それは弱虫の言い訳 瑠璃色の宇宙(そら)と地球に キミひとりなんてわけないさ EVERYDAY EVERYNIGHT 止まらない鼓動 それは明日への証拠 ANYTIME ANYWHERE チャンスは待ってる 目印がないってだけさ 生きいそげ 遅れるな 臆するな 「もうヤメるな!」 背中押してアゲル 蹴ってアゲル キミを好きでいてアゲル それでもひとりって言うなら 「バカヤローっ!」って言ってアゲル ねぇ キミといるだけで なんか 遺伝子が笑う 絆なんてもんは今更 言わなくていいから ギュっと握った手をつないで行こう CRY…涙は乾くのじゃない キミの心に染み込んで 紅い血に還って行く 人生…それは死ぬまでのY字路 信じることだけじゃ足りない 強くて弱い僕たちさ みんなだけどわかってる (でも自分かわいさに負けてしまう) 正しいコトとそうでないコト (善と悪だけじゃ割り切れない世の中だけど) クサらずに 立ち向かえ 立ち上がれ 「もう泣くんじゃない!」 キミはあきらめるか? 目をそらすか? シッポを巻いて逃げ出すか? 目も口も耳も塞いだ 猿になって生きてくか? いつか 来るカナシミなら ちゃんと 来るかわからない そんなもののせいで今から グズグズしちゃダメだ ビッと覚悟キメ飛び出し行こう! 右手を差し出して 左手はどうする? 互いのナミダをぬくえばいい キミは僕のカガミ 僕の心 僕の昨日と今日と明日… 背中押してアゲル 蹴ってアゲル キミを好きでいてアゲル それでもひとりって言うなら 「バカヤローっ!」ってぶってアゲル ねぇ キミといるだけで なんか 遺伝子が笑う 絆なんてもんは今更 言わなくていいから ちゃんとわかっているから ギュッとギュッとギュッとギュッと 握った手ェつないで行こう! Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z